


a way home

by NightSprite (EvanesDust)



Series: Second Chances (A 100 words?! Series) [30]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Parallel Universes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-24 00:26:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17090603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvanesDust/pseuds/NightSprite
Summary: the one where stiles has a way home...sterek drabble - 4/2 - words of the day: extreme, kitchen, night





	a way home

**Author's Note:**

> *what even is a 'comma'? as always all mistakes are my own.*

Stiles and Derek are snuggled on the couch, when a crash from the kitchen jolts them from their position.

“What the?” he calls out from behind Derek, because _of course_ Derek would enter first.

With red eyes and claws out, Derek yells at the intruder. “ _Really_?! It’s the middle of the night!”

“A little extreme, huh, Der. I mean, claws? For lil’ old me?” a smirk sits on Mischief’s face as he leans over the counter.

Stiles walks forward. “What’s up?”

“Brought you a present.” Holding a book out to Stiles, Mischief says, “I know how to get you home.”

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments give me life <3
> 
> chat with me on [tumblr](http://evanesdust.tumblr.com/)


End file.
